


Alien Place

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, For a Writing Trade!, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia injures herself in an unfamiliar place, and Reyn carries her.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Reyn
Kudos: 5





	Alien Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing trade fic!! It was a joy to write Melireyn~

Melia repositions herself on Reyn’s back and lets her head rest against his shoulder. She feels quite silly, having found a way to trip and injure herself so when the two of them were separated from the rest of the group in a foreign place. At least Reyn does not seem to be too bothered by it, carrying her as if she weighs nothing.

She supposes her words to not see himself as lesser to Shulk had wiggled something loose in his brain enough that he doesn’t even bother to tease her. She doesn’t mind, though, the last thing she needs is embarrassment as he tries to climb with her clinging to him like a monkey.

“Perhaps I can at least climb on my own.” She offers as he pulls them up another bit. “You seem to be struggling.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” He does his best to give her a grin, but she can see he looks tired. “Climbin’ on an ankle like that would just make it worse, and I don’t want Sharla drillin’ me for lettin’ you!”

Melia pouts, unsure of where Sharla even  _ is. _ They had fallen from the Mechon Fortress and ended up separated -- how were they to even know if they could find the others if Reyn couldn’t climb up? The worries ate at her as Reyn once again lost his grip and fell.

“Allow me to assist somehow, at the very least.” She says, summoning the ether around her to her. “Summon Flare!”

Usually, she tries to save her energy for actual battle, but right now? She cannot help but feel it could be useful to give Reyn a strength boost. It may very well help him keep his grip a bit longer, if she is correct in her thinking.

Reyn grins at her before standing and lifting her back onto his back. As he does, Melia focuses again and summons a wind elemental to herself as well. More agility should help them move more quickly up it.

“You’re really spoilin’ me, huh?” Reyn chuckles and grips the wall again. “Well, I ain’t complainin’!”

Melia clicks her tongue, resting her head against his back. “I am simply making sure we can make it out of this pit! If I am not allowed to climb myself, I must make up for the extra weight on your back.”

“Really? You feel light as a feather to me!”

Melia, who’s dealt with years of her step-mother insulting her for her pudgier stature, blushes a bit. “Ah… truly?”

“Mmhmm.” Reyn pulls up further than he has before this moment. “Sharla n’ all her muscles would be a lot harder to carry out of here, hell, Fiora wasn’t quite as buff as Sharla is, but she’d be just as hard.”

“I see.” Melia buries her face in Reyn’s back as he fully pulls them out of the area they’d fallen into. “I… suppose I assumed the comfortable royal life may have made me a bit heavier…”

“Nah! You’re nice n’ soft, too, on top of it all.” He looks back at her with a grin. “Couldn’t ask for a better passenger.”

She smiles back at him before resting her head against his shoulder once again. “I see, thank you, Reyn.”


End file.
